Communication is impaired early in dementia and with the burgeoning number of individuals with dementia, caregivers need specialized knowledge to effectively communicate with and manage patients'. Translating research related to effectively communicating with those with dementia is critical to improving communication, hence quality of life, in this vulnerable population. However, it presents a unique challenge to investigators because many caregivers have at best only a high school education and many are foreign born with English as their second language. DCDI's aim is to integrate the latest research into a program using a Web DVD delivery format that includes increased interactivity and dynamic updates, which are easily understood and adaptable by the bedside caregiver. TRANSLATION. Many care manuals consist of a restatement of regulatory rules related to safety and sanitation, do not adequately address care issues such as communication and rarely, if ever, are based upon the most recent research. In fact, it typically takes 20 years for research to change bedside care. DCDI's proposed program is innovative because it rapidly and continually translates the most recent scientific research using familiar technology (In 2005 DVD players have become ubiquitous in care facilities and homes.) and employing a reading level that can be easily understood by caregivers. In Phase I DCDI developed a prototype product and methods necessary to translate the latest research findings and the knowledge of the caregiver. In Phase II, DCDI will use a team of dementia and other experts to expand, evaluate and refine the product in a random sample of care facilities. The final product should improve the quality of care of those with dementia by providing the caregiver with the knowledge necessary to communicate with and care for a person with dementia. Web DVD format will increase usage amongst the caregiver population because it provides convenient, dynamic and flexible access to the program materials, thus contributing to improving the overall quality of care for dementia patients. Additionally, a Spanish language version for Hispanic caregivers is planned. COMMERCIAL POTENTIAL. A Market Feasibility Study identifies 6,329,754 total institutional and/or individual buyers consisting of caregivers, nurses, researchers, schools, libraries and the lay public. This study projects a first year market penetration rate of 1.5% of that total market. [unreadable] [unreadable]